Tom Clancy Episode Listing
The Division The Division 2 Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter 2 Ghost Recon: Future Soldier Ghost Recon: Wildlands Rainbow Six: Siege } |- |Velvet Shell |Michael, Jeremy, Jack, Lindsay, Lannan |Lannan joins the Achievement Hunter gang as they hunt terrorists in the new Velvet Shell DLC. As it turns out, Austrailians are no better at hunting terrorists than Americans are. |N/A |May 3, 2017 | |- |With Alfredo |Ryan, Jack, Jeremy, Matt, Alfredo |Forget realistic, these enemies are real players! Alfredo, aka AlfredoPlays on Twitch, shows our boys the ropes in multiplayer Rainbow Six Siege. |'Game 1' Online Players Game 2 Online Players |June 8, 2017 | |- |Multiplayer |Ryan, Geoff, Jeremy, Michael, Gavin |Sometimes Rainbow 6 is more than about winning. Sometimes it's about losing. Today is a fine example of that. Multiplayer is hard. |'Game 1' Online Players Game 2 Online Players |June 14, 2017 | |- |Git Gud - Practice Round |Geoff, Gavin, Michael, Jeremy, Jack |Before the guys started their Rainbow 6 live stream, they did a pre-stream set of matches to get warmed up. They weren't sure if it would see the light of day, but here it is! Sunshine and all. |'Game 1' Online Players Game 2 Online Players Game 3 Achievement Hunter |July 19, 2017 | |- |Git Gud 2 - Gitting Gud-er |Geoff, Gavin, Jack, Michael, Jeremy |The Achievement Hunter boys are diving back into Rainbow 6 Siege multiplayer in hopes of gitting just a little bit gud-er. |'Game 1' Online Players Game 2 Online Players Game 3 Achievement Hunter |August 3, 2017 | |- |Git Gud 3 - Even Better Gud-er |Jeremy, Geoff, Ryan, Michael, Jack |Achievement Hunter may have lost a Gavin and gained a Ryan, but their mission is the same: continue gitting better at gitting gud-er. |'Game 1' Online Players Game 2 Online Players Game 3 Achievement Hunter |August 9, 2017 | |- |Git Gud 4 - More Betterer Gud |Ryan, Geoff, Jeremy, Michael, Alfredo, Jack |Achievement Hunter continue their quest to be the Bestest, Gud-est boys in Rainbow 6: Siege. But does it really count as gitting gud-er if they hire a ringer? |'Game 1' Achievement Hunter Game 2 Online Players Game 3 Online Players |August 17, 2017 | |- |Git Gud 5 - Not Gud Enuf | rowspan = 2; style="text-align:center;"|Geoff, Jack, Michael, Jeremy, Gavin |Now that Achievement Hunter has gotten a bit gudder, can they continue to climb, or have we finally seen their best-est? |'Game 1' Online Players Game 2 Achievement Hunter Game 3 Online Players Game 4 Online Players |August 23, 2017 | |- |Git Gud 6 - Could be Gud-er |Achievement Hunter's been gitting almost gud, but climb goes uphill forever. |'Game 1' Online Players Game 2 Online Players Game 3 Online Players |August 31, 2017 | |- |Git Gud 7 - Inconsistently Gud-er |Geoff, Ryan, Jeremy, Alfredo, Jack, Michael |Achievement Hunter stumbles in another Rainbow Six: Siege Git Gud loaded with teamkilling, headshots, and maybe an epic win. |'Game 1' Online Players Game 2 Achievement Hunter |September 7, 2017 | |- |Git Gud 8 - Git Blood Orchid Gud |Geoff, Ryan, Jack, Jeremy, Alfredo |There are a lot of funny moments in the latest Git Gud, featuring new operators from the Operation Blood Orchid DLC. |'Game 1' Achievement Hunter Game 2 Online Players Game 3 Achievement Hunter |September 14, 2017 | |- |Git Gud 9 - The Guddest One Yet |Geoff, Ryan, Jack, Jeremy, Alfredo |After throwing themselves at Rainbow 6: Siege multiplayer for this long, our favorite idiots may finally be "gitting gud." |'Game 1' Achievement Hunter Game 2 Achievement Hunter Game 3 Achievement Hunter |September 28, 2017 | |- |Git Gud Finale - Got Gud |Ryan, Jack, Geoff, Michael, Jeremy |It's been a long journey, but it's time to see if the boys got gud. For added gudness, they're playing Rainbow 6 Siege's ranked mode. |Achievement Hunter |October 5, 2017 | |- |Shaking Off The Rust - AH Live Stream |Alfredo, Jack, Jeremy, Ryan, Michael |The crew breaches their way back into Rainbow Six: Siege with Terrorist Hunt and some adrenaline filled PVP. |Achievement Hunter |November 1, 2017 | |- |Git Gud - Check In |Ryan, Jack, Michael, Geoff, Jeremy |The Achievement Hunter boys showed us they could all "git gud" in Rainbow Six Siege, but can they hold onto that "Got Gud" status? |'Game 1' Online Players Game 2 Achievement Hunter |November 16, 2017 | |- |Siege and Steaks - AH Live Stream |Jack, Michael, Ryan, Jeremy, Gavin |A revolving cast of Rooster Teeth employees play video games extremely poorly. |'Game 1' Online Players Game 2 Online Players |December 6, 2017 | |- |White Noise |Ryan, Michael, Jeremy, Alfredo, Trevor |The guys check out the newest operators in Rainbow 6 Siege's White Noise DLC. |'Game 1' Online Players Game 2 Achievement Hunter |January 18, 2018 | |- |Outbreak |Jeremy, Alfredo, Trevor |The gang travels to the Siege Invitational and gets hands-on time with Rainbow's latest DLC, Operation Chimera. Can they push through hordes of infected citizens and survive the infection? |N/A |February 24, 2018 | |- |Operation Chimera - AH Live Stream |Ryan, Geoff, Jeremy, Jack, Gavin, Alfredo |Special thanks to Vincero for sponsoring today's live stream. |Achievement Hunter |February 28, 2018 | |- |Outbreak (#2) |Alfredo, Jeremy, Trevor |The crew continues their hands-on time with Rainbow's Latest DLC, Operation Chimera. Let's see how they do when they crank up the infected to an even harder difficulty. |N/A |March 3, 2018 | |- |Lion and Finka DLC |Jeremy, Gavin, Ryan, Alfredo, Matt |Achievement Hunter gears up for a session of Siege on the PC. Can they master the new Ops Lion and Finka, or will mouse and keyboard get the best of them? Thanks to Dollar Shave Club for supporting our Live Stream. |'Game 1' Achievement Hunter Game 2 Achievement Hunter |March 14, 2018 | |- |The Pre-Rankening - AH Live Stream |Jeremy, Geoff, Jack, Alfredo, Michael |The gang prepares for ranked Siege on the PC. Can they find the goo in themselves, or will friendly fire get the best of them? |'Game 1' Achievement Hunter Game 2 Achievement Hunter Game 3 Achievement Hunter |March 21, 2018 | |- |Sneaky Cav - AH Live Stream |Ryan, Jeremy, Jack, Alfredo, Matt |Ryan, Jeremy, Jack, Alfredo, and Matt breach their way into another Siege stream. Can they pull themselves together to bring a victory home, or will their confidence get the best of them? |'Game 1' Achievement Hunter Game 2 Achievement Hunter Game 3 Achievement Hunter |April 18, 2018 | |- |Maestro and Alibi |Jeremy, Ryan, Michael, Jack, Matt |With Maestro's cams and Alibi's holograms, the gang jumps into Operation Para Bellum DLC. |'Game 1' Online Players Game 2 Achievement Hunter |May 30, 2018 | |- |Cover Everything in Gu - Rainbow Six: Siege - (Round 1) |Ryan, Geoff, Michael, Alfredo, Jeremy |The Yogscast's Hat Films have challenged us to Rainbow 6: Siege. Will our tip-top performance rise above the competition, or will we make Ross, Chris, Alex, Mark, and the Swedish ringer look like pros? |Achievement Hunter |June 2, 2018 | |- |Fight with British Security - Rainbow Six: Siege - (Round 2) |Ryan, Geoff, Michael, Alfredo, Jeremy |It's round 2 with those funny bois at Hat Films crew in Rainbow 6: Siege. Can AH seize the moment from Ross, Chris, Alex, Mark, and the Swedish ringer or will they choke let them Yogscast folk be the new champs? |Achievement Hunter |June 9, 2018 | |- |What Cracker is This? - Rainbow Six Siege: Git Gud Check In |Jeremy, Ryan, Alfredo, Geoff, Gavin |The boys gear up to see if they still have what it takes to outwit their enemies in Rainbow Six Siege. |'Game 1' Achievement Hunter Game 2 Achievement Hunter |August 4, 2018 | |- |F*** This Drone in Particular |Ryan, Jeremy, Jack, Geoff, Gavin |The Achieve boys figured, "Hey! We like Rainbow 6 Siege, and we literally just filmed Git Gud, so why don't we hop back in for a few more rounds?" It was a very productive work day. |'Game 1' Online Players Game 2 Achievement Hunter Game 3 Online Players |August 7, 2018 | |- |Tazed Concussed and Gooed - Rainbow Six Siege: Siegetember (#1) |Ryan, Jeremy, Michael, Gavin, Alfredo |The boys are putting together the trifecta of annoying Operators in Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege. |'Game 1' Achievement Hunter Game 2 Achievement Hunter Game 3 Achievement Hunter |September 2, 2018 | |- |Clash vs Maverick - Rainbow Six Siege: Siegetember (#2) |Jeremy, Alfredo, Gavin, Trevor, Geoff |Siegetember continues in the test servers for Operation Grim Sky. With two new operators, our lovable group of mavericks clash head-to-head with their opponents. |'Game 1' Online Players Game 2 Achievement Hunter |September 9, 2018 | |- |Ze Most French Episode - Rainbow Six Siege: Siegetember (#3) |Ryan, Jack, Jeremy, Gavin, Alfredo |Are you ready for more Siegetember? Oui? Ok. Ze boys are back in Siege and zings get pretty French. |'Game 1' Online Players Game 2 Achievement Hunter Game 3 Achievement Hunter |September 16, 2018 | |- |Left Mouse is Shoot! - Rainbow Six Siege: Siegetember (#4) |Ryan, Michael, Jack, Jeremy, Andy Cortez |Andy Cortez from Kinda Funny joins in on the Siegetember fun. He may not be the world's best Rainbow Six: Siege player, but he definitely knows how to keep things interesting. |'Game 1' Online Players Game 2 Achievement Hunter |September 23, 2018 | |- |Random Ops - Rainbow Six Siege: Siegetember (#5) |Jeremy, Michael, Gavin, Ryan, Geoff |The finale of Siegetember is here! This time the boys are out of their comfort zone as they are forced to use random operators. |'Game 1' Online Players Game 2 Online Players Game 3 Achievement Hunter |September 30, 2018 | |- |Siege-O-Ween! |Geoff, Jack, Ryan, Alfredo, Jeremy |It's the Mad House Event! Join AH as they venture through the Haunted House of Siege! |'Game 1' Online Players Game 2 Achievement Hunter |November 6, 2018 | |- |Nomad and Kaid - Rainbow Six: Siege |Jeremy, Ryan, Trevor, Geoff, Alfredo |The gang jumps back into Siege with the newest operators Nomad and Kaid. Can they shake off the rust and snag themselves a win? |'Game 1' Achievement Hunter Game 2 Online Players Game 3 Achievement Hunter |December 12, 2018 | |- |Gridlock and Mozzie |Jack, Ryan, Jeremy, Matt, Alfredo |The crew attempts to shake off the Siege rust with the latest season, Operation Burnt Horizon. |'Game 1' Online Players Game 2 Achievement Hunter |March 20, 2019 | |- |OPERATION PHANTOM SIGHT |Alfredo, Michael, Jeremy, Ryan, Lindsay |In this Rainbow 6 Siege gameplay, we check out the new operators in the Operation Phantom Sight update: Warden and Nøkk, as well as the extensively reworked Kafe Dostoyevsky map. |'Game 1' Achievement Hunter Game 2 Achievement Hunter |June 20, 2019 | |- |Detective Sheriff Davis (Showdown Gamemode) |Alfredo, Ryan, Jeremy |The crew puts on their Sheriff badges and dust off their six-shooters in Siege's latest cowboy vs. bandit game mode, Showdown. |'Game 1' Achievement Hunter Game 2 Achievement Hunter Game 3 Achievement Hunter Game 4 Achievement Hunter Game 5 Achievement Hunter |July 17, 2019 | |- |Full Ranked Placement Match #1 (Good Omen) |Michael, Jeremy, Ryan, Alfredo, Trevor, Geoff |The first of many wins in the Good Omen series of ranked Rainbow Six: Siege matches. |Achievement Hunter |August 10, 2019 | |} Rainbow Six: Vegas Rainbow Six: Vegas 2 Splinter Cell: Blacklist Splinter Cell: Double Agent Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Category:Series Category:Let's Play Category:Episodes Category:Lists